


A Year Of Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning of their first anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Year Of Love  
> Pairing: Zach/Shaun  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: The morning of their first anniversary  
> Notes: Originally written for a sleepover meme on LiveJournal  
> Disclaimer: Shelter is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

This was so different to the first time when he'd woken next to Shaun and had his big gay freak out as Shaun insisted on calling it. He could laugh about it now but at the time he blamed Shaun for being so okay with it, so damn comfortable with himself. Zach had been angry with Shaun for seeing something in him that he wasn't aware of. Turning over he looked at the still sleeping Shaun and smiled, they'd made it a whole year. Zach never took feeling loved, desired and protected for granted. He loved living this drama free existence.

Shaun might have been aware of his gaze because he opened his eyes. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary," said Zach suddenly blushing. Shaun has this way of looking at him that was overwhelming sometimes. He touched Shaun's face, "a whole year together." It hadn't all been perfect, Cody had a little trouble settling, but they were a family. He looked into Shaun's eyes, leaned forward and kissed him. Zach pushed his leg between Shaun's and moved so he was half lying on top of him. Shaun's hand came to rest on his ass.

"I love you, Zach."

"Love you more."


End file.
